<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Day, Another Brig by fuzipenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984667">Another Day, Another Brig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin'>fuzipenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Off screen Torture, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting captured happens. Being a twin who is captured carries with it additional worries besides just pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Day, Another Brig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>14. Fuck or Die</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Sideswipe hates getting captured alongside Sunstreaker. They never quite know what kind of interrogator or commander they’ll get.</p><p>               They’re essentially just grunts, but they’re memorable and have pulled enough bodyguard duties that they could possibly have information that is useful. Sideswipe doesn’t mind those type of questions or the pain that invariably comes along when he stays silent on the answers. That’s to be expected.</p><p>               Even when they’re used as incentives against each other, it’s ok. Well, it’s never ok to see his twin in pain and to know he’s partially responsible for it. But it’s not like they’re special. Family members and mates have been used as leverage for millennia so it’s nothing new.</p><p>               It’s the sick freaks who Sideswipe hates. The ones that perk up with a leer when they learn that a pair of twins have been captured. Their demands for information are perfunctory. What they really want is to get through the routine questions and torture them in the name of ‘science.’</p><p>               One guy dripped acid on Sideswipe’s spark to see what would happen to Sunstreaker’s. Another forced them to stay merged even when their spark halves tried to separate. And a favorite past time is to force them to frag, usually for a private audience of one, but sometimes for a larger group.</p><p>               Sideswipe hates that the most. He hates that he overloads every single time because he’s practically hardwired to when it’s his twin he’s interfacing. Give him pain any day; the entire Decepticon force could see him screaming in agony and he wouldn’t care. But their cheers when he moans as Sunstreaker’s spike slides into him always make him feel dirty.</p><p>               Neither of them can say no either because what’s the harm to anyone else? Spilling secrets about Prime’s whereabouts could lose the Autobots the war but refusing to frag each other when they do so routinely anyway will only get them killed.</p><p>               … they both quite like living.</p><p>               So, they interface each other and try to stay silent, try to overload quickly and subtly. When they inevitable make it back to safety, they suffer through the further indignity of a medical exam and processor scan.</p><p>               And once they are released back to the privacy of their own quarters, they interface for real, slowly and lovingly to prove to themselves that their bond is as unbreakable as ever.</p><p> </p><p> ~ End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>